Dark does not always mean Evil
by Pandora-A-White
Summary: What would happen when you find out that your whole life has been a lie and you are in fact a really important person. Well I just did and I'm not going to lie I have no idea what to expect or even what to do, I guess I'll just have to find out.
1. I hate Lies and Surprises

what would happen when you find out that your whole life has been a lie and you are in fact a really important person. Well I just did and I'm not going to lie, I have no idea what to expect or even what to do. I guess I'll just have to find out.

'It's cold and bright, where the hell am I' as I wake up I start to think about where I am and what the hell happened to land me where ever the hell I am only to realize that I'm lying on something hard and can feel cords on me. 'where the hell am I, all I remember is...is...crap, now let's see. alright I was on a plane heading to Brisbane to spend Christmas with my mother's side of the family when... crap what happened next. Okay calm down and think, that's it deep breaths, in and out, ok then what happened next'

Flashback

I was relaxing when an enouncement came over the speakers from someone and they said the plane was kidnapped and we were their insurance and that if we want to live we have to stay where we were or they would start chucking people of, and a few seconds later some men in black, 'why is it ways black crap back on topic', the men were picking people to follow them most being the elderly or the young, I was hoping they wouldn't pick me only to be disappointed as they did, why is it that I always seem to have bad luck. The man that picked me 'literally' did, he picked me up and dragged me by my collar all the way to the back stuff area while others where been dragged here to before closing the door, since when did planes have a door to close of the back exit and stuff area anyway. After half an hour of so apparently 'more like unfortunately in my option' someone did want to play hero so they strapped most of us down into the few chairs are somehow to the walls and was about to throw a pregnant lady of and would of if I didn't have a big heart and swapped places with her, hey if I can save a lot of people if I die that I will...ok I really shouldn't have read all those books like Eragon for I really am 'One part Brave, three parts Fool' as Brom said. Well it wasn't long until I was screaming was I was fulling from high up in the air right over the ocean knowing I was going to die thanks to mythbusters and school because even if I had something to throw before me to distill the water if wouldn't be enough from my high well that and even if it would only break my bones instead of crushing me there is a high chance that I would end up breaking me neck because I can't really change my potion fast enough and if I somehow didn't die I would likely either bleed to death of be eaten but a crocodile or shark.

End Flashback

'Alright so I was flying down south to see my family only for the plane to be taken over by people in black and was picked as one of the people for 'insurance' reasons and decided to be the idiotic hero and go first instead of letting them throw of a pregnant lady yet I somehow and still alive...well I think I am because there is no way this is the afterlife because firstly I have cords on me 'probably medical', its cold and I'm lying on what I think is a metal bench, CRAP please tell me that those who throw me of didn't come back for me...wait why would they when that fall should of killed me unless they wanted to use my body to experiment on, but yet again they wouldn't do that either because my body would, no should of been badly damaged, unless I Really have broken my bones and also my nerves otherwise I would feel like Hades, oh great there I go again thinking about something related to one of the book series I've read, first Eragon when I played hero and now Percy Jackson what's next Alex Rider'.

A few minutes later or what I think was a few minutes anyway I start to hear what sounds like two sets of footsteps getting closer to where I am, it wasn't long until I could hear two people talking one was a male and by the sound of it hew was middle aged while the other was a young lady. "Sir, how is it she is still alive. I mean she was found face down in the water and from what FitSimmins said she was there for quite a while. Do you think what they said is true and that her body when into something along the lines of Hibernation?" the lady asked. "I can't really answer that Sky, but I really am surprised that she is still alive but we have to be careful for she could be a part of a Hydra trap" he said, well at least I got one name now I just need his. "But sir she could be like me, you know a..." Sky started, "Even if she is she could still be working with Hydra Sky, and we really need to be careful after what they just did" he said, 'oh come on Sky can't you say his name it's not like you sound like someone who really follows rules unless you really have to' I thought to myself.

After a few more minutes about the same things, mostly about me most likely being a part of this Hydra thing whatever that is, I heard one walking towards me before they gently tapped my right shoulder and that's when I kicked into action and snapped open my eyes and using my left hand I quickly graved their wrist and pined it behind their back and made them crouch and hid behind them not sure if the other person had a weapon or not. It only took me a second to realize who I had as I look over at the other person only to see a young lady who I knew was Sky looking over at me in shock but I mean who wouldn't in her situation, your 'boss?' was pinned within a few seconds by a girl that you thought was uncontias as she stared at you watching to see what you would do.

"Um...Hi?" she said, "Where am I and who the bloody hell are you guys" I said, screw asking when thinks like this are happening to you. "I'm Sky and that's Phil" she said, "That's only one" I said as I pulled his twisted arm up inflicting pain and I could tell it hurt because I could feel his muscles tensing. "If you let go I can answer that" Phil said, "Yea not going to happen, I'd rather only have to worry about one and by her lack of stance and the fact she is shacking slightly she also has little to no training" I stated. "Sir?" she asked, "Fine, we are S.H.I.L.D or better known as Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division" Phil stated. "Well that's a new one first Hydra now S.H.I.L.D what next" I said sarcastically. "Can you let go now" he said, "Yea let's see, hmmm..uhhh...Yea nope. Oh wait there is one way and I'm pretty sure it goes like this" I said and before they knew it I hit his presser point on the back of his neck and knocked him out, and carefully leaned him don the bench I was laying.

"Why did you do that, we weren't going to do anything to you?" she asked, "Maybe but know I can talk a bit more freely because I can tell you like freedom and now we can talk like normal people without you having to 'follow protocol" I straightened before smiling and stretching before relaxing. "Oh please I'm not going to hurt you, violence is stupid" I stated, "But you knocked him out" she replied, "Yes and that wasn't violence it was actually defense I did two years of Karate for defiance reasons because I was always the one to pick on or hit" I said before leaning back on the bench before looking around for a better idea of what sort of room I was in and was surprised when I realized it was a lab.

"Wow this is a pretty high-tech science lab" I thought out loud, not really caring though. "Yea this is FitSimmens lab, I'm surprised that they let you stay in this room alone even when you where uncontius because when you awake you could do something down here and we could all die" she said, "Well I do like science but I'm more into Human Biology. I just like the way the human body works, well that and it can come in handy when you are in a fighting situation. Nerves are very good thing to learn about" I said with a slight grin as I turned to look at Phil. "So what are we gonna do now coz I'm board as Hades, and there I go again oh well. Hey I got an idea how about I teach ya some basic defense because I can tell you no little to non" I said. "Really, but why would you teach me when you don't know anything about me?" she asked, "Because while I train ya we can talk and get to know each other without any interference from 'Sir Suit and Tie', so what do ya say?" I asked, "Um..alright, let's go out there where there is more room" she said before walking out the automatic doors into what looks like the back or a plane, wait it is the back of a plane and there is a nice red car too, cool.

"Aright firstly what sort of fighting style do you want?" I asked, "But you said you would be teaching me do defense" She replied, "Yes I did and a good offence is a good defense" I stated before continuing, "So what would you like, A) strong and can take a hit and do a lot of damage or B) fast and agile, so you can doge hits but yours want be powerful." "I think option B would be better" she said, "Well then, first we gotta build up your stamina so do as many laps around this area at a steady pace. I want to know what I'm working with so I know where to work on" I said and to my surprise she did without complaining.

fifteen minutes later she came back to me sweating and panting, "Well I'm surprised, you did much better then what I was expecting" I stated and its true I only thought she would be seven to ten and that's only if she really pushed herself so her doing fifteen was still standing is impressive. "what...what next" she panted now leaning over resting her hand on the knees, "Next you will sit down and relax for a few minutes, it's bad to keep pushing yourself, instead you should really pace yourself. Yes, it's good to push yourself when doing the exercise but not to the point you can stand up for more than a little bit so SIT" I said well more like commented her to sit, and just as I expected she collapsed onto her hands and knees before throwing herself backwards and laying down on the floor.

"Aright then, time for some stretchers to really loosen the body otherwise we can't work on your flexibility. We will start with the basic then work up to some that will hurt but that's only because your body isn't use to the positions but they will help a lot" I Stated. It took her half an hour and a bit of complaining, especially when she had to start on the more complicated once. "Alright well I think we can start on the basics now" I said grinning as I saw her face fall, "WHAT, but..but what was all that. I mean you made me run around and then after a small break you made me go through that hell you call stretches and now there's more" she said with a look of disbelief. "Oh it's nothing much just some basic yoga, you see it helps you to relax and also helps with your flexibility and balance because of the positions though we will only be doing the basics for a few days like the Mountain pose, Downwards dog, Warrior, Tree pose and the Bridge pose for now" I said and they are really simple and easy ones.

"What do I have to do" she sighed in defeat. "Well the first is simple. Stand tall with your feet together, shoulders relaxed, weight evenly distributed on your soles and arms at your side" I said and as soon as she did I continued, "Okay now, as you take a deep breath raise your hands overhead, palms facing each other with your arms straight reaching up towards the sky with your fingers and hold your breath, now as you slowly breath out lower your arms and repeat it over for a total of five times, and then you can stop and relax" I explained as I watched as she followed my explanation.

When she finished I gave her a few before I started to explain the next one "All right this one is the Downward dog. Start on all fours with your hands directly under your shoulders, knees under hips. Now walk your hands a few inched forward and spread your fingers wide while pressing your palms down" I stopped talking as I waited for her to do as I said. "All right then now curl your toes under and slowly press your hips towards the ceiling, bringing your body into an inverted V, pressing your shoulders away from your ears, feet should be hip-width apart, knees slightly bent, and hold for three deep breaths before you relax" I finished explaining and watch as she followed nearly perfectly though her feet where a bit to close and he knees where really bent.

"So now that you have started can you feel the difference yet?" I asked, "Yea I can actually. Not much but I can still feel it. "would you like to start the next or do you wanna have a break and we can talk and get to know each other?" I asked, "I think a break would be good" she said as she laid on her stomach. "Well I think I'll start, my name is Maddison, my favorite colours are red and black, I love nearly all Felines as well as Wolfs. I have one Grandfather and four Grandmothers, both my parents are alive and my mum is married so I also have a step-father and a little half-sister who is five at the moment, four aunties and uncles, six cousins by blood and two by marriage. I was actually going to visit my mother's side of my family when my plane was kidnapped, I'm a big idiot because I took the place of a Pregnant lady that was on the plane and was kicked off because someone decided to play hero and yet I somehow and still alive and in one piece" I stated, pretty impressed with myself for saying it all like it was nothing and as I looked up to her I couldn't help but laugh her face was like HOLLY SHIT!

"What do you mean you were thrown of an airplane, you should be dead and yet your here like it was nothing. Wait did you say your name was Maddison, that can't be right the computer said you where Nikita" she said as the shock finally started to go away. "No that's my sister's name, and how did you even get my name from the computer anyway?" I asked. "Well there was no ID on you so we did a blood test and the name Nikita Elie Fury came up, it really freaked Phil out too" she stated, "Well that can't be me for I am Maddison Jean Rose, not Nikita" I replied. "No we didn't get it wrong because we did it three times just to make sure and all three times it came up the same" she stated, "Well shit, I've been lied to my whole life even after I asked if I was adopted like surprising a lot do" I said before the shock set in and I leaned the wall next to me for support. "True, why is it that most kids as if they are adopted even when they know they can tell that they are not adopted" she said.

After a long five minutes, how can five minutes be counted as long I really don't know but still after the five minutes I was surprisingly alright and ready to move on. "Alright then, now we can move onto something more fun, well fun for me any way. I'm going to attack slowly and you're only doing to dodge or block and when you get better I'll start to speed up, I'll also start with using my arms only and after when I think your ready I'll add my legs but I will let you know" I explained as I got into a cat stance. I started with just some basic punches aiming at her head and upper chest but after a few minutes I was punching from all sides and she was actually really good at dodging them, blocking only when she wasn't fast enough to dodge them. "Legs" was all I said when I started to kick at her, now that was when she really started to have trouble not getting hit.

I think it was about half an hour after we started this part when I noticed Phil was moving closer to us with something in his hand, probably a Taser or something, he wouldn't want to hurt his own team mate after all. When he was right behind me and ready to act I quickly spun around and disarmed him while using my right foot to push Sky back and make her lose balance, but that's not when I stopped for I continued to spin and pined her down quickly but gently. "Well that was unexpected" Sky said, "Meh, only to you. I knew what he was planning since I saw him leave the lab" I replied cheekily all the way down to the slight grin that appeared on my face. "You really need to pay attention to your surroundings, heck I even noticed the her up there" I said as I pointed over my shoulder up onto the balcony that overlooks where we are.

"Oh hey Simmons" Sky said while she was getting off the floor, Simmons stayed where she was so sky and Phil when up there and I really don't care it just means I have more room and don't have to worry about hitting anyone, so I walk to one of the corners of the room and start a gymnastics routine I saw on a movie that Emily likes all about a group of cheer leaders that always came first but that's only because the leader was stealing another's routine until a new girl joined and showed them. As I was doing the routine I noticed them stop talking and watching me as I went, each time I did I went faster. Is it wrong to say I'm a little scared on how the bloody hell I can do this for I have never done and form of gymnastics before in my life and yet here I am going everything correctly like I've been doing it for years? Also I'm not even tired yet and I did this after fighting and even that came naturally to me, I only know the basics, I only did Karate for two years and was on my Green belt which was just under half way through the colors.

"Well I see that Nikita is awake and moving though she shouldn't be, I mean she shouldn't even be able to sit up without any help" I heard Simmons say, 'alright something is going on his me I mean I'm alright after falling from a plane and here I am walking around with skills that I did not have this morning or ever, I mean I'm more flexible than I ever was though I have been told I'm really flexible and I've also got much better fighting skills then before too, what the hades happened to me for me to be like this' I thought to myself.


	2. What else don't I know

what would happen when you find out that your whole life has been a lie and you are in fact a really important person. Well I just did and I'm not going to lie, I have no idea what to expect or even what to do. I guess I'll just have to find out.

'It's cold and bright, where the hell am I' as I wake up I start to think about where I am and what the hell happened to land me where ever the hell I am only to realize that I'm lying on something hard and can feel cords on me. 'where the hell am I, all I remember is...is...crap, now let's see. alright I was on a plane heading to Brisbane to spend Christmas with my mother's side of the family when... crap what happened next. Okay calm down and think, that's it deep breaths, in and out, ok then what happened next'

Flashback

I was relaxing when an enouncement came over the speakers from someone and they said the plane was kidnapped and we were their insurance and that if we want to live we have to stay where we were or they would start chucking people of, and a few seconds later some men in black, 'why is it ways black crap back on topic', the men were picking people to follow them most being the elderly or the young, I was hoping they wouldn't pick me only to be disappointed as they did, why is it that I always seem to have bad luck. The man that picked me 'literally' did, he picked me up and dragged me by my collar all the way to the back stuff area while others where been dragged here to before closing the door, since when did planes have a door to close of the back exit and stuff area anyway. After half an hour of so apparently 'more like unfortunately in my option' someone did want to play hero so they strapped most of us down into the few chairs are somehow to the walls and was about to throw a pregnant lady of and would of if I didn't have a big heart and swapped places with her, hey if I can save a lot of people if I die that I will...ok I really shouldn't have read all those books like Eragon for I really am 'One part Brave, three parts Fool' as Brom said. Well it wasn't long until I was screaming was I was fulling from high up in the air right over the ocean knowing I was going to die thanks to mythbusters and school because even if I had something to throw before me to distill the water if wouldn't be enough from my high well that and even if it would only break my bones instead of crushing me there is a high chance that I would end up breaking me neck because I can't really change my potion fast enough and if I somehow didn't die I would likely either bleed to death of be eaten but a crocodile or shark.

End Flashback

'Alright so I was flying down south to see my family only for the plane to be taken over by people in black and was picked as one of the people for 'insurance' reasons and decided to be the idiotic hero and go first instead of letting them throw of a pregnant lady yet I somehow and still alive...well I think I am because there is no way this is the afterlife because firstly I have cords on me 'probably medical', its cold and I'm lying on what I think is a metal bench, CRAP please tell me that those who throw me of didn't come back for me...wait why would they when that fall should of killed me unless they wanted to use my body to experiment on, but yet again they wouldn't do that either because my body would, no should of been badly damaged, unless I Really have broken my bones and also my nerves otherwise I would feel like Hades, oh great there I go again thinking about something related to one of the book series I've read, first Eragon when I played hero and now Percy Jackson what's next Alex Rider'.

A few minutes later or what I think was a few minutes anyway I start to hear what sounds like two sets of footsteps getting closer to where I am, it wasn't long until I could hear two people talking one was a male and by the sound of it hew was middle aged while the other was a young lady. "Sir, how is it she is still alive. I mean she was found face down in the water and from what FitSimmins said she was there for quite a while. Do you think what they said is true and that her body when into something along the lines of Hibernation?" the lady asked. "I can't really answer that Sky, but I really am surprised that she is still alive but we have to be careful for she could be a part of a Hydra trap" he said, well at least I got one name now I just need his. "But sir she could be like me, you know a..." Sky started, "Even if she is she could still be working with Hydra Sky, and we really need to be careful after what they just did" he said, 'oh come on Sky can't you say his name it's not like you sound like someone who really follows rules unless you really have to' I thought to myself.

After a few more minutes about the same things, mostly about me most likely being a part of this Hydra thing whatever that is, I heard one walking towards me before they gently tapped my right shoulder and that's when I kicked into action and snapped open my eyes and using my left hand I quickly graved their wrist and pined it behind their back and made them crouch and hid behind them not sure if the other person had a weapon or not. It only took me a second to realize who I had as I look over at the other person only to see a young lady who I knew was Sky looking over at me in shock but I mean who wouldn't in her situation, your 'boss?' was pinned within a few seconds by a girl that you thought was uncontias as she stared at you watching to see what you would do.

"Um...Hi?" she said, "Where am I and who the bloody hell are you guys" I said, screw asking when thinks like this are happening to you. "I'm Sky and that's Phil" she said, "That's only one" I said as I pulled his twisted arm up inflicting pain and I could tell it hurt because I could feel his muscles tensing. "If you let go I can answer that" Phil said, "Yea not going to happen, I'd rather only have to worry about one and by her lack of stance and the fact she is shacking slightly she also has little to no training" I stated. "Sir?" she asked, "Fine, we are S.H.I.L.D or better known as Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division" Phil stated. "Well that's a new one first Hydra now S.H.I.L.D what next" I said sarcastically. "Can you let go now" he said, "Yea let's see, hmmm..uhhh...Yea nope. Oh wait there is one way and I'm pretty sure it goes like this" I said and before they knew it I hit his presser point on the back of his neck and knocked him out, and carefully leaned him don the bench I was laying.

"Why did you do that, we weren't going to do anything to you?" she asked, "Maybe but know I can talk a bit more freely because I can tell you like freedom and now we can talk like normal people without you having to 'follow protocol" I straightened before smiling and stretching before relaxing. "Oh please I'm not going to hurt you, violence is stupid" I stated, "But you knocked him out" she replied, "Yes and that wasn't violence it was actually defense I did two years of Karate for defiance reasons because I was always the one to pick on or hit" I said before leaning back on the bench before looking around for a better idea of what sort of room I was in and was surprised when I realized it was a lab.

"Wow this is a pretty high-tech science lab" I thought out loud, not really caring though. "Yea this is FitSimmens lab, I'm surprised that they let you stay in this room alone even when you where uncontius because when you awake you could do something down here and we could all die" she said, "Well I do like science but I'm more into Human Biology. I just like the way the human body works, well that and it can come in handy when you are in a fighting situation. Nerves are very good thing to learn about" I said with a slight grin as I turned to look at Phil. "So what are we gonna do now coz I'm board as Hades, and there I go again oh well. Hey I got an idea how about I teach ya some basic defense because I can tell you no little to non" I said. "Really, but why would you teach me when you don't know anything about me?" she asked, "Because while I train ya we can talk and get to know each other without any interference from 'Sir Suit and Tie', so what do ya say?" I asked, "Um..alright, let's go out there where there is more room" she said before walking out the automatic doors into what looks like the back or a plane, wait it is the back of a plane and there is a nice red car too, cool.

"Aright firstly what sort of fighting style do you want?" I asked, "But you said you would be teaching me do defense" She replied, "Yes I did and a good offence is a good defense" I stated before continuing, "So what would you like, A) strong and can take a hit and do a lot of damage or B) fast and agile, so you can doge hits but yours want be powerful." "I think option B would be better" she said, "Well then, first we gotta build up your stamina so do as many laps around this area at a steady pace. I want to know what I'm working with so I know where to work on" I said and to my surprise she did without complaining.

fifteen minutes later she came back to me sweating and panting, "Well I'm surprised, you did much better then what I was expecting" I stated and its true I only thought she would be seven to ten and that's only if she really pushed herself so her doing fifteen was still standing is impressive. "what...what next" she panted now leaning over resting her hand on the knees, "Next you will sit down and relax for a few minutes, it's bad to keep pushing yourself, instead you should really pace yourself. Yes, it's good to push yourself when doing the exercise but not to the point you can stand up for more than a little bit so SIT" I said well more like commented her to sit, and just as I expected she collapsed onto her hands and knees before throwing herself backwards and laying down on the floor.

"Aright then, time for some stretchers to really loosen the body otherwise we can't work on your flexibility. We will start with the basic then work up to some that will hurt but that's only because your body isn't use to the positions but they will help a lot" I Stated. It took her half an hour and a bit of complaining, especially when she had to start on the more complicated once. "Alright well I think we can start on the basics now" I said grinning as I saw her face fall, "WHAT, but..but what was all that. I mean you made me run around and then after a small break you made me go through that hell you call stretches and now there's more" she said with a look of disbelief. "Oh it's nothing much just some basic yoga, you see it helps you to relax and also helps with your flexibility and balance because of the positions though we will only be doing the basics for a few days like the Mountain pose, Downwards dog, Warrior, Tree pose and the Bridge pose for now" I said and they are really simple and easy ones.

"What do I have to do" she sighed in defeat. "Well the first is simple. Stand tall with your feet together, shoulders relaxed, weight evenly distributed on your soles and arms at your side" I said and as soon as she did I continued, "Okay now, as you take a deep breath raise your hands overhead, palms facing each other with your arms straight reaching up towards the sky with your fingers and hold your breath, now as you slowly breath out lower your arms and repeat it over for a total of five times, and then you can stop and relax" I explained as I watched as she followed my explanation.

When she finished I gave her a few before I started to explain the next one "All right this one is the Downward dog. Start on all fours with your hands directly under your shoulders, knees under hips. Now walk your hands a few inched forward and spread your fingers wide while pressing your palms down" I stopped talking as I waited for her to do as I said. "All right then now curl your toes under and slowly press your hips towards the ceiling, bringing your body into an inverted V, pressing your shoulders away from your ears, feet should be hip-width apart, knees slightly bent, and hold for three deep breaths before you relax" I finished explaining and watch as she followed nearly perfectly though her feet where a bit to close and he knees where really bent.

"So now that you have started can you feel the difference yet?" I asked, "Yea I can actually. Not much but I can still feel it. "would you like to start the next or do you wanna have a break and we can talk and get to know each other?" I asked, "I think a break would be good" she said as she laid on her stomach. "Well I think I'll start, my name is Maddison, my favorite colours are red and black, I love nearly all Felines as well as Wolfs. I have one Grandfather and four Grandmothers, both my parents are alive and my mum is married so I also have a step-father and a little half-sister who is five at the moment, four aunties and uncles, six cousins by blood and two by marriage. I was actually going to visit my mother's side of my family when my plane was kidnapped, I'm a big idiot because I took the place of a Pregnant lady that was on the plane and was kicked off because someone decided to play hero and yet I somehow and still alive and in one piece" I stated, pretty impressed with myself for saying it all like it was nothing and as I looked up to her I couldn't help but laugh her face was like HOLLY SHIT!

"What do you mean you were thrown of an airplane, you should be dead and yet your here like it was nothing. Wait did you say your name was Maddison, that can't be right the computer said you where Nikita" she said as the shock finally started to go away. "No that's my sister's name, and how did you even get my name from the computer anyway?" I asked. "Well there was no ID on you so we did a blood test and the name Nikita Elie Fury came up, it really freaked Phil out too" she stated, "Well that can't be me for I am Maddison Jean Rose, not Nikita" I replied. "No we didn't get it wrong because we did it three times just to make sure and all three times it came up the same" she stated, "Well shit, I've been lied to my whole life even after I asked if I was adopted like surprising a lot do" I said before the shock set in and I leaned the wall next to me for support. "True, why is it that most kids as if they are adopted even when they know they can tell that they are not adopted" she said.

After a long five minutes, how can five minutes be counted as long I really don't know but still after the five minutes I was surprisingly alright and ready to move on. "Alright then, now we can move onto something more fun, well fun for me any way. I'm going to attack slowly and you're only doing to dodge or block and when you get better I'll start to speed up, I'll also start with using my arms only and after when I think your ready I'll add my legs but I will let you know" I explained as I got into a cat stance. I started with just some basic punches aiming at her head and upper chest but after a few minutes I was punching from all sides and she was actually really good at dodging them, blocking only when she wasn't fast enough to dodge them. "Legs" was all I said when I started to kick at her, now that was when she really started to have trouble not getting hit.

I think it was about half an hour after we started this part when I noticed Phil was moving closer to us with something in his hand, probably a Taser or something, he wouldn't want to hurt his own team mate after all. When he was right behind me and ready to act I quickly spun around and disarmed him while using my right foot to push Sky back and make her lose balance, but that's not when I stopped for I continued to spin and pined her down quickly but gently. "Well that was unexpected" Sky said, "Meh, only to you. I knew what he was planning since I saw him leave the lab" I replied cheekily all the way down to the slight grin that appeared on my face. "You really need to pay attention to your surroundings, heck I even noticed the her up there" I said as I pointed over my shoulder up onto the balcony that overlooks where we are.

"Oh hey Simmons" Sky said while she was getting off the floor, Simmons stayed where she was so sky and Phil when up there and I really don't care it just means I have more room and don't have to worry about hitting anyone, so I walk to one of the corners of the room and start a gymnastics routine I saw on a movie that Emily likes all about a group of cheer leaders that always came first but that's only because the leader was stealing another's routine until a new girl joined and showed them. As I was doing the routine I noticed them stop talking and watching me as I went, each time I did I went faster. Is it wrong to say I'm a little scared on how the bloody hell I can do this for I have never done and form of gymnastics before in my life and yet here I am going everything correctly like I've been doing it for years? Also I'm not even tired yet and I did this after fighting and even that came naturally to me, I only know the basics, I only did Karate for two years and was on my Green belt which was just under half way through the colors.

"Well I see that Nikita is awake and moving though she shouldn't be, I mean she shouldn't even be able to sit up without any help" I heard Simmons say, 'alright something is going on his me I mean I'm alright after falling from a plane and here I am walking around with skills that I did not have this morning or ever, I mean I'm more flexible than I ever was though I have been told I'm really flexible and I've also got much better fighting skills then before too, what the hades happened to me for me to be like this' I thought to myself.


	3. learning the truth and being bored

The rest of the time I was stuck at the hidden base was basically me Reading, training and playing with my other ability's because I found out that all the Olympian gods and goddess blessed me when I was a baby.  
Flashback  
'Where and I?' I thought as I looked around only to see a bright hospital room where a baby with a little tuff of black hair was rigaling in their sleeping in a cot rapped in a dark blue blanket and only stopped after their arms were out. 'Why am I here, there is nothing happening' I thought to myself only for something to happen, 'about time' I thought as the room started to slowly get colder and darker before my father to fly through a wall and walk up to the baby and gently run his finger over their cheek and then picked them up and bring them up to his face before he kissed their forehead and that's when I realized that the baby is actually me.  
All of a sudden everything went black only for a second only for the location to change into what seemed like an old style Greek temple sort of place with my father carrying me into the temple building, and inside there was twelve people sitting on humungas thrown like chairs and it only took me a split second to realize that they were the twelve Olympians and even Hades was there all looking over at the two of us. Father continued walking until he was in the center of the room where he stopped and placed me in a dark pink crib that randomly appeared out of nowhere though I suspect Hera's doing as she is the goddess of family.  
"We are all here today to bless this child of Thanatos to help her right the world as we have know she will thanks to a prophecy Apollo gave us a few months ago" Lord Zeus claimed. 'Oh great, I'm in a prophecy' I thought as I remembered what they can course thanks to Rick Riordan's books 'actually now that I think about it he must be a demi-god or he may be able to see thru the mist.' "I will go first" Zeus continued before he do of his thrown and started he started to walk towards he shrink to the size of a mortal, and as soon as he was right beside my crib he slowly leaned forward and to my utter most surprise he gently kissed my forehead before leaning back while watching as a yellow light that appeared there when he kissed me slowly dim until it wasn't there 'actually it sort of looked like the light sunk into my skin now that I think about it' and soon they all followed he's lead starting with Hera, followed by Poseidon, Hades, Demeter, Ares, Athena, Apollo, Artemis, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Hermes and lastly Dionysus.  
"Now that we have all blessed this child I think it is only fair to state what we gave her for later, I gave her the ability to control lightning" Zeus stated, "I gave her the ability to turn into a peacock" Hera said 'who would want to be able to turn into a peacock' i thought unhappaliy "Control over anything to do with water" Poseidon said, "Control of the undead to go with her control over ghosts" Hades stated surprisingly proudly, "I gave her the ability to be able to grow any plan she wants" Demeter said happily, "She will be able to use any weapon" Ares grinned guess he can't wait until I have to fight so that he can watch, "I gave her the knowledge for war and the wisdom for when she needs to succeed" Athena stated, "I gave her the ability to play any instrument she wants and to be able to heal" Apollo claimed with a smile that temporally blinded the others, "I give her to ability to never get lost in the wild and comunicat with wolfs" Artemis said, "Well I gave her the ability to make anything she wants and also made her fire resistance and maybe also the ability to use Greek fire" he said though he did get quieter at the end probably because father was giving him a death glare...hehe death glare from the god of death, anyway "Well I gave her the ability to charmspeak and to be able to change her cloths with just a click of her fingers" Aphrodite happily said before she changed baby me's cloths into a bright pink one piece with a purple heart over where my heart is yuck. "Well your all no fun, I gave her the ability to be able to tell lies and not get court, to be able to steal with ease, to always know how to get to where she wants to and also be able to summon any medicine" Hermes stated happily and to tell you the truth so am I about that one otherwise my shoulder would still be holy and how i never got corght when i was stealing when i was in my rebel stage, "Well I guess I am last then, well I gave the brat the ability to summon alcohol and to be able to make people do made" he said without looking up from the wine magazine he was reading since I don't know when.  
"Wait I would like to bless this child as well" someone said before a bright flash and a new lady in a dark robe appeared and quickly kissed my forehead, "I Hecate bless you with the ability to use magic and to be able to manipulate the mist to your hearts content" she said before vanishing in another quick flash of light. "I would like to bless her to" said a nine year old Hestia said as she stood up from her spot next to the fire before she changed to her twenty-one year old self and kissed my forehead and to my surprise the 'dream me?' actually felt a work feeling flood through me "I give her the ability to be able to summon food and to be able to give hope to those who need it" she said as she smiled down at me before walking back to her spot nest to the fire as her nine year old self again.  
'Well that's something I would never of expected, I'm not only a demi-god but all the Olympians blessed me and even some others did, oh what else could happen' I thought only for everything to flash black again before me to see that we are in a dark and cold place." It's about time son" I heard a lady's voice coming from somewhere in front of me before seven people, three females and the other four being males, "Mother, Father, sisters and brothers" father said with a slight bow to my grandmother and Grandfather apparently. "Now hand the little dear over so I can hold her and bless her" Grandmother said and father did so quickly, "I Nyx the primordial of Night bless my granddaughter with the safety of the night" she said before this time kissing my nose much to my emousment before handing me over to my Grandfather "I give her the ability to control the shadows and darkness its self" He said before kissing my nose to only for me to sneeze on him much to my surprise all he did was smile down at me and rocked me a few times before handing me over to one on my aunts. "I Oizys bless my dear little niece with the ability to control misery over those who are near her" she said before kissing my left cheek and handing me over to my other aunt, "I Eris bless this little demon with the ability of Chaos and discord" she said as she kissed the same cheek before grinning over at my father before handing me over to one of my uncles. 'You know I'm starting to think all the immortals are playing pace the parcel with me as the parcel' I thought with a small smile and a gentle shake of my head "I Moros bless this little devil with the ability to lead the mortals to their deadly fate" he said as he kissed my right cheek this time and when he pulled away I was snatched out of his arms. " I the awesome Dolos the god of trickery and guile bless this little trouble maker with the ability to come up with some epic pranks and always be able to pull thru with them" he said as he a huge grin appeared on his face before quickly kissing all my fingers then my forehead before slowly handing me over to my last uncle who was actually asleep while standing up, is that even possible for someone to fall asleep while standing up without leaning on something or falling down…well apparently it is. Dolos placed me in his arms without a care in the world and to my pleasure he ended up hugging me to his self before muttering "I Hypnos bless this child the ability to put others to sleep" before leaning forward and kissing my forehead and this time falling to the floor coursing Dolos to laugh and Fathers displeasure even though when he fell he twisted around so that he landed on his back still asleep with me landing on his chest.  
He quickly picked me up of uncle Hypnos chest and cluched me to his before sending Dolos a harsh glare, "Alright thats enouth" Grandmother said before she walked farward and hugged father and I before turning around and vanished and everyone quickly followed and left us there along. "My dear child, I wish you didn't have all this resbonsability but just so you know I will always watch over you" he said before everything went black for the last time as I woke up.  
End Flashback  
After that dream I started to really put some of my gifes to use like Ares where I learned how to sommon weapons with out actually having to imagen them being there which took me a few hours with only a few cuts but I did find out that I was better with short blades then anything else, expecially swords I am really bad at them and I'm alright with a bow and arrows but give me daggers or throwing knifes and I will quickly kick your ass though I can use staffs easily like I have been using them for my whole life and thats probably due to the fact my special weapon is a sythe. One of the other gifes I was using alot was Athena's and I was using it to learn languages like I have always wanted, it's actually only took me a day to learn a new language and I know thats not right because I don't think even any of her kids can learn that fast at the moment I could read, write and speak Japanese, Italian, Latin and Russian and I'm hoping I can learning French before I have to leave and I already know Greek, yep tonight after lunch Nick is taking we somewhere 'safe' though by looks Sky gave me which displayed Sympathy and Pitty I can tell you know that where I am going is going to be very interesting.  
Sky and I actually become decent friend quickly and we would always talk for an hour about anything and everything before I started to teach her more defence moves like right now. "I wish you didn't have to leave" she said disapointedly, "You and me both. I mean a few days ago I found out that my whole life was a lie and when I met my only living family member the only time we actually talked was when he had me strapped down in the lie detecter chair, I mean the only time I ever see him is during meal time" I told her. "Thats not right, he should be getting to know you and not leaving you alone in a new situation" she cried, "I know but oh well" I sighed before walking towards the middle of the room and summoning a guitar and started to play a song.  
/watch?v=QWpw4mVkmJU  
Glass hailed from the sky at nigh  
I couldn't hide to save myself  
Standing drenched in open wounds  
You took my hand, and pulled me though

I want to give you everything  
I've give you my all because you gave me  
You gave me your lips  
A gentle kiss  
The medicine to cure my pain

Listen to all this glass shatter  
I pierced my ears and made then bleed  
Now sound so beautiful  
Your beautiful

I want to give you everything  
I've give you my all because you gave me  
You gave me your lips  
A gentle kiss  
The medicine to cure my pain

I want to give you everything  
I've give you my all because you gave me  
You gave me your lips  
A gentle kiss  
The medicine to cure my pain

"Wow I didn't know you could do that, I mean you just made a guitar out of nowhere and then you sang a song" Sky said a little shocked. "How about another" I said and with a click of my fingers the beat for the next song cerounded the room  
/watch?v=4yfpG8Sdk4s  
I take these pills to make me thin  
I dye my hair, and cut my skin  
I try everything, to make them see me  
But all they see, is someone thats not me

Even when I'm walking on wire  
even when I set myself on fire  
why do I always feel Invisible, Invisible  
everyday I try to look my best  
even though inside I'm such a mess  
Why do I always feel Invisible, Invisible

here inside, my quiet hell  
you cannot here, my cries for help  
I try everything, to make them see me  
But all they see, is someone thats not me

Even when I'm walking on wire  
even when I set myself on fire  
why do I always feel Invisible, Invisible  
everyday I try to look my best  
even though inside I'm such a mess  
Why do I always feel Invisible, Invisible

sometimes when I'm alone  
I pretend that I'm the queen  
I'm almost belivable

Even when I'm walking on wire  
even when I set myself on fire  
why do I always feel Invisible, Invisible  
everyday I try to look my best  
even though inside I'm such a mess  
Why do I always feel Invisible, Invisible

"Yes, what else can you do Nikita" a voice said from the right and without looking I could tell it was Nick, "Non of your bezwax, you don't really care about me and what i've been through so you don't get to know" I said before i grinned at Sky and started to step back into a dark corner to shadow-travel back to my room but not before sending a quick wink over to Sky before I molded myself into the shadows though I did stay just so that I could watch her face.  
"Sir what just happened?" she asked, "I have no idea, all I can tell you is that its not her first time vanishing into the shadows" He said before walking out, Sky looked over at the corner I was in and started for a bit before leaving the room before I quickly followed there example and left the room only to come out in my bedroom and quickly changed my outfit back into my favioute, my black Slytherin shirt and denim black pants that had three front vips and two down on the bottom with my matching black cross cuff earings and dark green chocker before laying on my bed and picked up where I was on my French.  
I had just finished the book and put it down when my bedroom door opened by a what looked like a ticked of Nick. "What do you want" I said, "You better be packed we are leaving right after lunch, now come" he said before walking out. 'Wow some great uncle you've turned out to be, my adopted family is better then you, no wait my step father is better then you and we alway ended up having a big fight one a week when I lived with them, and pack what I came here with only the cloths i was wearing idiot' I thought was I rolled of the bed and left the room to go eat lunch.  
Lunch was quiet even with Sky and I talking to each other about how much we would miss each other as well as how I expect her to contiune the training I set out for her and how we could meet up sometime to do something as long as it is not shopping.  
"Alright, lets go Nikita" he said as soon as I had finished my lunch, "What ever Directer Dipshit" I muttered loud enouth for only Sky to hear before following him out to where the plane was waiting and as soon as we left the room I could hear her laughing about what I called him. "You will be living with the Avenger from now on, here is their files" he said before handing me six files before getting on a small black plane that looked like it could hold no more then ten sitting people.  
The first was Anthony (Tony) Edward Stark Ironman  
Ability: Genius intellect and expert on Repulsor Technology  
Basic: Much like his father Howard, at a young age he intellegence was ovius. He graduated Summa Cum Laude from the Massachusetts institute of Technology at the age of seventeen before become the CEO of Stark Industries at the age of twnenty-one. Later the Multi-national terrorist group known as the Ten Rings kidnapped him under Obadiah Stanes (Tonys Buisness partner) after a weapons demonstration in Afghanistan where he suffered a severe chest wound which is the reason behind his Arc Reactor which soon lead him to creat his Ironman suits.

Steven (Steve) Grant Rogers Catpian America  
Abilitys: Super human Strength and Reflexes  
Basic: Recruited by Dr. Abraham Erskine in 1943 for the S.S.R's Project rebirth program, where his frail body was scientificly transformed to the peak of human physical performence. Roger's contribution turned the tide of War World II. After being frozed for seventy years due to Erskines serum, Directer Fury recovered him hoping for him to help with todays fights.

Clinton (Clint) Frances Barton Hawkeye  
Abilitys: Master Marksman  
Basic: Barton was hand picked by Directer Fury for his leadership abilitys, strategic prowess, combat skills and his tendency to do what he belives is right even when that conflict with his comanting officers orders. One of S.H.I.L.D most elit agents he is one of the world best marksman on the planet, due to his exceptional reflexes and impeccable hand-eye corrdination. He is trained in Firearms, Explostions, Throwing knifes and hand to hand combat.

Robert 'Bruce' Banner Hulk  
Ability: Genius intellect and expert of gamma radiation  
Basic: As part of a revived super solider program, Dr. Bruce banner research at Culver University was dedicated to reproducing Erksine's or a successful alternative. however Banner was geneticly transformed after being exposed to an unprecedented amount of gamma radiation. It left his with a peculiar condition - when anger or provoced, Banner transsforms into a green-skinned monster known as the Hulk. When in control he chose to vanish into a less populated area so that he couldn't hurt anyone

Thor  
Abilitys: Super human strength, flight and the ability to control thunder and lightning  
Basic: Little is known about Thor, though Dr. Jane Foster originaly found him in the dessert outside of Puente Antiguo. Reports were that Thor was banished to Earth due to unknown dispute to his home world of Asgard. Shortly after arriving the entity known as The Distroyer arrived and started to attack. His powers restored, Thor defeated The Distroyer and returned to Asgard.

Natalia Alianova Romavona (Natasha Romanoff) Black Widow  
Ability: Martial Arts Expert and Master Sky  
Basic: Natasha Romanoff was recruited to a Russian covert espionage factility, where she endured both an education and indoctrination into the world of espionage. Natasha excelled in this strict training enviroment and soon became regarded as a Master sky and one of the worlds best assassins.

"Oh wow, I get to live with a know it all, goody too-shoes, a decent guy thank gods, a sky doc or angery destroyer, a Noran God and a assassin. Oh joy" I said sarcasticly not really looking forwart to it, "There will be another there and his name is Loki and you are to stay away from him" Nick comanded, "Yeah...I don't think you have any power over me" I replied "That and the stupid prophecy says otherwise" I muttered with a eye roll before leaning back and trying to get comfertable and closing my eyes to relax, the word is trying.


	4. The fun in the Tower

It was a very quiet and boring flight, but I could see that we had arrived in New York and was heading towards a tall glass building that said Avengers on it. 'Not like that wouldn't point out to their enermys where they where' I though with a quick shack of my head at their studity. The plane landed on a landing pad and he pulled me up off my seat to the point I nearly fell over but was lucky to catch myself quickly only for him to push me towards the door that was slowly opening before walking past me and leading the way into the ugly ass building.

The room we walked into hadmost of the Avengers already waiting in it, the only ones missing is Thor and Loki, there was also a feirly tall american lady with medium leanth strawberry blond hair and blue eyes wearing a simple but buisness like black outfit standing next to a man with black hair and brown eyes with a small goatee wearing a Black Sabbath shirt and simple dennim jeans. On the other side of the lady was another really tall american man with gloden blond hair with blue eyes wearing a black and dark purple outfit which i could tell was a uniform by the S.H.I.L.D logo on his upper right side also wearing a bow and arrow set on his back looking like he was ready to shot at any moment by the look in his eyes even though his body was held loose. Next in line was another lady who appeared to be russian with shoulder leanth red hair and blue eyes wearing a full black suit also with the S.H.I.L.D logo on the upper right side with twin hand guns resting on her hips. Lastly there was a tall straight back amarican man with neat army cut blond hair with blue eyes wearing a simple blue cheaked shirt and dennim jeans and is it just me or do they all but Tony have blue eyes (i'm going by what the internet says not the movies by the way).

"Hello dear, my name is Pepper, and everyone else is Tony, Clint, Natasha and Steve. Unfortuantly Thor and Loki seam to be running late but they should be any minute now" the blond lady now known as Pepper said. Just as Nike was about to introduce me the lift door opened and in walked a strong blond man with blue eyes (Shock horrer anouther one) wearing red and silver metal armer holding a hammer in his left hand while dragging a slim man with black hair in green behind him. "Sorry we are late my friends, Loki did not want to come" Thor said quiet loudly as he turned to pick up Loki so that he was standing on his feet facing me allowing me to see that he had green eyes. What happened next shocked nearly everyone in the room, "Do you know Perseus Jackson? did he really marry Anabeth? Have you had the chance to fight him?" he asked while jumping up and down like a kid on a sugar rush and he probably would of not stopped talking if didn't use _**hljödhar**_ (Silence)on him, did I mention that the spells are the same as the ones in Eragon because most where based on old noran and I actually learned there words from the book and that I could do then silently man do I love _Hecate_ for blessing me sometimes and just for the alittle bonus he was still asking questions without realising that we couldn't hear him.

"As I was about to say, this is Nikita and she will be staying with you from now on" Nick said looking between me and the still mouthing Thor and with a slight wave of my hand we all could hear him again much to my displesier. "Thor shut up, I don't give a dam about this Perseus Jackson, and I probably never will so shut up and be quiet you loud abnoxius fool" I Growled as a headache started to form. "But you are Greek how could you not know of him, he is a hero amounsed heroes for you" Thor said, "Easy I never went to camp, aparantly it was to risky to send me there so they all hide me away up until eairler this week when Father explained things to me, so for the last time Noran be quiet" I explained hopping it would shut him up before he makes my headache any worse.

"Oh this girls got bite" Tony said happily, "Shut up Anthony" was my reply. "Ohh, call me Tony dear" he said "Shut up Anthony before I make you" I said starting to get pissed of, "like you could make me" he retorted and with a slight wave of my hand I cast _**hljödhar**_ on him only for get slapped on the back of my head my Nick. "As I just said she will be staying here with you all and be carful with what you say and do around her" he said before turning around and walked back outside and flu away. 'Great Nick was a dick, Melinda has as stick up her bum, Simmons was all sad but at least sky was alright and now he has taken me away and left me with a group of people I don't know where one is loud and childish, another is a playboy, then their is a emotionlis assassin and her partner the clown of the group and lastly a goody-too shoes from the 40's and on top of them their is Pepper who looks like a strikt buissness woman and the only person who looks like they can actually be cool to be around and that being Loki which I can tell I'm not ment to be friendly too unless I want Nicky up my bum...but then again I really don't care about what he wants anyway' I thought to myself and judging my the look Loki gave me I could tell that he probably was reading my mind and heard everything I just thought and to tell you the truth I don't even care.

My friends don't walk, they run skinny dip in rabbit holes for fun Popping, popping balloons with guns, getting high off helium We paint white roses red Each shade from a different person's head This dream, dream is a killer Getting drunk with a blue caterpiller

started to play thru the room and I instently new it was my phone and would have answered it straight away if it wasn't for the fact I love this song and the faces that everyone had, Stevens was of absalute horror, Anthony's was of amusment with the slight bit of fear, Pepper's of discust, Clinton freaked out a bit, Natalia's didn't actually display what she thought of my choice of music not that that I actually care, Thor's was of confustion though I'm not really surprised and Loki's was on delight and I knew that we would deffently get along well now. I answered the phone knowing that it would be Sky after all she's the only one who has my new phones number...I gotta love Hephaestus for that.

"Yes what do you want?" was the first thing I asked when I answered not even caring about anyone in the room anymore, "Phil just told me that you get to live with The Avengers, The Avengers of all people you lucky demon" she replied, "Yes and did he tell you that as soon as I was introduced to them that I would be left alone with then straight after not even caring if I where to get alone with anyone and also forgeting that there is a Playboy and an god who is to be going though retrobution here with me" I said 'and also the fact he didn't see if the Noren and Greek where at war or something like that like the Roman and Greek where up until resently' I thought of to the side. "Well ok that is a bad thing but still you get to live with all the heroes and I bet while your there you could do practically anything" she pointed out, "Not like I couldn't before but what ever, oh great got to go Anthony is coming over throwing a fit" I said and quickly hang up as he stopped right in front of me throwing his hands around before pointing at his mouth.

"Now now, I don't hear you complaning" I said with a very sadistic grin and in the corner of my left eye I could see Loki atempting to sirprece a grin himself and it would have worked if I didn't see the corner of his lips twitch a few times. "Now how did you learn to do that dear?" Loki asked not even bothering to hide him smile any more, "One of my favourite Story books has then in it" I replied as my grin setaled into just a normal one. "Ah old Noran, it has been a while since I have met anyone that used magic that way" he said, "Wait a story book has old noran spells in hi" Robert realized, "Yes it is, I find it easier to use them after reading the books for years" I said, "What story book could you posibly learn Old Noran in?" he asked, "Eragon" was all i said as I took the time to look around the room for the first time since I was dropped off here.

The room was a big open launge room on one side of the room, all simple colours like a white leather three person couch and a grey arm chairs on both sides with a navy blue rug on the floor that had a smoth polished oak coffee table in the middle all facing a huge plasma televition. On the other side of the room was a kitchen white diamond stone top on the counters as well as the middle island, a dish-washer on the left of the sink while the oven is two over on the right and lastly the fridge at the end on the left.

"Well this room is big and spacials as well as exreamly boring, wheres the pool, I wanna test out what big P gave me all those years ago" I asked, "The pool is two floors down miss" a voice from above said and with that I shadow traveled down into the pool room or more like the pool it self not like I even knew where it was in the room in the first place though it could be because I wanted to go swimming so with the thought of water I landed in water.

'I wander what everyones reaction to me disapearing into the shadows is' I thought to myself before realising I could easily find out and so I closed my eyes and when I re-opened them I could see out of the shadow on the walk in the room upstairs and could see what was happening. Steven has pasted out on the floor probably from shock, Clinton's jaw was dropped and he was stearing where I was without blinking while Natalia was also stearing but trying to play it of as not caring what happened, Pepper was trying to get Anthonys atention while he was turning his head from side to side at the spot I was previasly at probably trying to figure out how I did that, Thor well he looked like he was expecting an attack as he was looking all around the room holding Mjalnir and lastly Loki had moved over to the wall near where I was looking from grinning at everyones reactions and I couldn't help but start to grin to before closing my eyes once again and returning to my body. you see when I do that its like my spirit leaves my body and turns into a shadow thus allowing me to see things else where without actually being there though it is hard the ferther away and if I have never been there before.

I stayed at the bottom of the pull and concintrated on the water and it didn't take long until I felt the gentle tug in my gut letting me know that I was one with the water so I slowly lifted my hands up and swished them a little while consentrating one a small heard of seven horses, four of them actually horses while the last three where just babys gallaping around on top of the surface. I soon had another idea and froze the water top and but left the horses as water though they now where like rushing water spirits.

Its wasn't long after before I senced someone enter the room and without even looking I could tell it was Loki and thats only because he appeared on the otherside of the room from the doors and so I though to myself to show off a bit more and cerfully made some trees out of greek fire and just for a little extra I made some storm spirits run with the water ones and had them all running through the trees for a few minutes before making it all but one of the water horse vanish. The one horse slowly grew another set of legs and some armor that froze as it slowly troted over to Loki, I actually based if of the storys of his son Sleipnir just for a good laugh.

When it was at the edge of the pool right in front of him I made it stop and bow before turning on its side and lowering its self in a way that prctically said get on, and from the bottom I could see him looking from my spirit horse to me and back again a few times before slowly and corshiasly getting on it before looking over at me again and stayed stairing at me even when I started to make it trot over to the middle where I was until it was right on top of me and thats when I started to grin up at him, which made him glare at me but if didn't last long and was quickly replaced with shock as I made it Rear up and drop him into the pool and no matter how much I tried I could not stop myself from laughing at him, I mean who wouldn't after surprising the god of mischif and lies after all he is known for his pranks.

I probably would have laughed for quiet a while if he didn't decide to get revange by shocking me, litrally which really made me happy for Zues blessing otherwise I would probably be in seireas pain instead of a slight shock like the one your would get if a friend where to zap you. We both sat in the water glaring at each other for what felt like five minutes and we probably would still be glaring if Anthony had the water drained as the others stood around the pool looking down on us, but I mean who wouldn't, a young girl vanished into a shadow and when they come down to the pool room they find her and Loki glaring at each other from the bottom of the pool only to be dry, well that would disturb quiet a few people expecially when they knew little to nothing about me and Loki and his love for mischif.

As I looked around at them all staring down I got an idea and started to play one of my favorite songs through out the hole tower thanks to Apollo

 _I'm caught up in your expectations_

 _you try to make me live your dream_

 _but I'm causing you so much frustration_

 _and you only wnt the best for me_

 _you're wanting me to show more interst_

 _to always keep a big bright smile_

 _be that pink little perfect princess_

 _but i'm not that type of child_

 _and the storm is rising inside of me_

 _dontcha feel that our world colide_

 _its getting harder to breathe_

 _it hurts deep inside_

 _just let me be_

 _who i am_

 _its what you really need to understand_

 _and i hope so hard for the pain to go away_

 _and it's torturing me_

 _but i can't break free_

 _so i cry and cry but just won't get it out_

 _the silent scream_

 _tell me why you're putting pressure on me_

 _and every day you cause me harm_

 _that's the reason why i feel so lonely_

 _even though you hold me in your arms_

 _wanna put me in a box of glitter_

 _but i'm just trying to get right out_

 _and ow you're feeling so so bitter_

 _because I've let you down_

 _and the storm is rising inside of me_

 _dontcha feel that our world colide_

 _its getting harder to breathe_

 _it hurts deep inside_

 _just let me be_

 _who i am_

 _its what you really need to understand_

 _and i hope so hard for the pain to go away_

 _and it's torturing me_

 _but i can't break free_

 _so i cry and cry but just won't get it out_

 _the silent scream_

 _can't you see how i cry for help_

 _cuz you should love me_

 _just for being myself_

 _I'm drowning in an ocean_

 _of pain and emotion_

 _if you don't save me right away_

 _just let me be_

 _who i am_

 _its what you really need to understand_

 _and i hope so hard for the pain to go away_

 _and it's torturing me_

 _but i can't break free_

 _so i cry and cry but just won't get it out_

 _the silent scream_

 _watch?v=cIlghWDd7RU_

And as the song played I danced around in the air using the water in the atmospher as a stage to dance on while keeping my eyes on Loki in a way that told him I knew what he went though through the lyrics of the song. When the song was over Everyone was looking at me not that I cared about most of them and what the thought, I only really cared about what Loki's reaction to the song was and it happened to be one I was hoping for, Understanding.

Most people would think what the song was all about but its actually saying I understand what he's been through because I too have been through simuler situwaytion, after all we are both adopted and not for love but to be used, Loki to conbine Asgard and the Frost giants while I was used for a replacement for a dead child and never told and there is also the fact that both of us are completly different from everyone else round us just to name a few as well as being stuck here by 'Family'.

The first Person to speak was Surprisingly Robert "Well thats new "and even then it was more of a mumble loud enouth for us all to hear. Straight after that everyone seemed to snap out of it and started asking questions like no tomorrow which lead me to getting headache quickly, " _ **hljödhar**_ ,you are all giving me a headache and acting like the Press wanting the next big story, well guess what, I'm not going to tell you idiots anything because you are all annoying bastards who need to take a chill pill" I said before making a quick way of my hand that made the room tempiter drop to a 'nice' cool one, 'well cool for Loki and I maybe not so for then' I thought as I saw most give a slight shiver. "Now be good little children and piss off" I continued before slowly lowering myself back down to the dry pool floor next to Loki and turned my back to them all and faced Loki to see a slight spark of emousment in his eyes from what just happened but who wouldn't.

"Now I'll make you a deal, walk out that door and you can speak again but come back in and you won't speak for a week" I said still not looking back at them before sitting criss-cross apple souce. As I suspected they all left exept Anthony probably thinking he's all high and mighty and can do what ever he wants and get away with it, well too bad for him I don't give a shit.

"So **Fricai?** "(Friend) I asked, I mean who wouldn't want to be friends with Loki the god of mischief i mean I already have an uncle of trickery and I have always liked a good joke or prank, " **Fricai** " he agread with a slight nod. "Well thats great, I'm sure uncle Dolos will be pleased" I said as I let out a slight smile, "Dolos is your uncle, then that must mean you are Thanatos daughter the child of prophecy who can see into the gray" Loki replied a bit startaled, "Well yea I can see in the gray I mean I do actually think and try and see things from other prospectives, the world is not only white and black after all. But a prophecy, that is new to me" I said before thinking what it could be about before quicky shruging it of after thinking it would probably be better not knowing.

We probably would of continued talking if it wasn't for Anthony having a hissy fit stomping around on the pool edge because he couldn't talk, "Oh your still here, I thought you would Leave so that you could annoy the others with your voice but I guess I was wrong and you like being mute" I said with a slight shrug of my shoulders as I looked over my left shoulder at him to see that he was now in one of his tin suits. "Oh even better, _**Argetr risa!**_ (silver man rise)" I said as I concintraited on him and watched as his suit lifted of the ground though 'I think I may have put to much power into it as he went through the roof but then again at least he's gone now' I thought as I watched bits of the roof crumble and full down into the pool room.

"Well then, what now?" I asked having no idea what to do in this gods forsaken tower without dying of bordem, "There's a Libary though most books are on science, We could make some mayham or we can just sit here and talk" he replied, though his emotions did change from stupidity to a slight grin and a sparkle in his eyes to lastly a meh. "Well I say option 2 and 3 together, I mean we can set up some epic pranks while talking" I explained as I hoped out of the still empty pool and dried myself with a simple wave of my hand sending the water back into the pool while he just teleported out and reapeared next to me dry "Cheater" I mumbled even though I knew he could here me, "No I'm just being smart" he replied, "Well sometimes it's more fun doing it the slow way that way others can see how epic you are and in return you get to see their shocked faces" I explained before turning my head to the right and looking at one of the cameras in the room with a grin before the two of us vanished in black flames and green mist away from their cameras and into a quiet place to plan.


End file.
